


Stilinksi Christmas...again

by Tigg



Series: Pack is easy family is hard [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Good Peter Hale, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Stiles and Noah return to Amanda's house for another Christmas, only this time they have a new secret





	Stilinksi Christmas...again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the continuation of a Stilinski Christmas and the events follow on directly, although this could be read alone there would be bits that are explained in the first part. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos on my previous work especially the suggestions on elements to incorporate in the future by skyland3_nightfall. I have done my best to add in bits of it but I appreciate it is a different relationship featured in this particular section. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

Stiles plan hadn't worked, or well it had but it had worked a little bit too well. As predicted the family had fallen in love with Derek, I mean how could they not when he had literally swept Aggie off her feet, what Stiles hadn't counted on was the sheer volume of invites increasing. Amanda seemed to have taken their attendance the previous Christmas and run with it, now she was inviting them to Thanksgiving, New Year, Easter, Birthdays, Valentines Day; I mean who hosts a party for valentines day exclusively for their RELATIVES! how was Stiles supposed to see that coming. 

For the first couple of invitations the Stilinski's fell back into old habits of making excuses, in their defence they were unable to attend some of the events but the reason why couldn't really be explained without sounding insane so they returned to old favourites with the added bonus of Derek centred excuses. "Oh I am sorry Amanda we have already agreed to spend that day with Derek" or "I am afraid we have to cancel, Derek is sick and he doesn't really have anyone to take care of him....yep we will tell him to get well soon BYE". Stiles was beginning to get concerned that there excuses could not keep up with this level of invitations and was frantically thinking of other ways to prevent their two worlds from colliding; so when the phone rang at the end of November Stiles was poised next to his dad with an excuse already lined up, that was until he saw his dad's expression. 

At 98 years old Aggie had passed away. Understandably Amanda would not be hosting Christmas that year, the family were invited to the funeral and they didn't need to make up an excuse for that day. Standing at the grave side a week later Stiles felt the guilt bubble up inside him, he suddenly couldn't remember why he had spent all that time avoiding his family, people who were one of the very few connections he had to his mum. Aggie would have been his mum's aunt (or great aunt, he wasn't entirely sure) and she probably had a lot of memories of Claudia growing up that she had never had chance to share with him. Trying to fight down the rising sense of grief and regret Stiles tuned back in to what Aggie's friends and relatives were saying about her, as he let their words wash over him he felt a new calmness settle in his core. In their own ways they all said how they loved and would miss Aggie but they did not mourn her passing as she had stayed in her home surrounded by family; had been spared the moments of confusion that had been slowly getting worse and whilst she struggled with getting around she was still able to wash and dress for herself. All these things had apparently been very important to Aggie in her later years and a woman who had lived life on her own terms had even managed to leave that life in the same way; and of course she was now back with her handsome Richard and his "nice tight caboose" hopefully dancing under the mistletoe. 

When they returned home Stiles allowed himself a few moments alone to process, the last time he had been at a funeral it had been his mothers and today had reopened those wounds and made them feel brand new; climbing onto his bed Stiles vowed to attend as many of the family gatherings as he could in the future, he didn't want to loose one more connection to his mum when he had a chance to know them. It was whilst he was lying on his stomach, face wet with tears that he heard his bedroom window slide up and two sets of feet land on the carpet; he didn't need to look up to know who was joining him on the bed and as he was bracketed by two warm bodies he allowed himself to once again mourn. 

It wasn't just the volume of invites that had changed in the last few months, so had his relationship. He was still dating Derek, and in lots of ways their relationship was stronger than ever, however it was no longer just the two of them. Like any relationship it wasn't all rainbows and sunshine there were plenty of arguments and challenges mixed in as well and the biggest challenge of all had been Peter. Peter had changed a lot since coming back from the dead and had slowly become a larger part of both Stiles' and Derek's lives it didn't take long for Stiles to notice that the more Peter was around them the more Derek seemed to pull away from him. The first time Stiles noticed it happening was just before they went to visit Amanda for Christmas and as Derek grew more distant after their return Stiles became more frustrated, it all finally came to a head about a month after the GO! incident. After a date with a particularly sullen Derek Stiles had cracked and demanded that Derek just "break it off already instead of punishing them both" Derek was so surprised by Stiles' outburst that he immediately confessed everything. 

It wasn't nearly as bad as Stiles had thought, Derek was in love with his uncle. Ok when you said it like that it did sound bad but it wasn't as if they were a normal every day family, they are werewolves and things work differently for them. Derek had tried to explain it and Stiles had understood most of it, well some of it, well bits of it; basically werewolf families aren't based solely on genetic reproduction but also include reproduction through the bite, so if your dad turns someone through the bite you suddenly have an aunt or sibling or whatever. This is how Peter was considered Derek's uncle even though he had different genetic parents to Talia Hale, it was because of the way one of Peters ancestors was connected through who had bitten them. So, even though Peter was a born wolf, to different parents than Talia who was also a born wolf they were considered siblings. This was where it had all started falling apart for Stiles and without a few days research and multiple family trees it wasn't likely to make any more sense so for now he was going to take Derek's word for it. This was the other part to Derek's love confession, it wasn't really about who Derek was attracted to this was on a more primal wolfy level, apparently his wolf recognised Peter's wolf as a good partner who was strong, clever and would protect and care for him and it was this that caused Derek's feelings. According to Derek it didn't diminish his love for Stiles at all and that was why he had been distant, because he was having to battle his instincts no matter which way he turned. 

Stiles had obviously been upset at first and had taken some time to himself, but after a few days of contemplation he had to face the fact that Derek wasn't the only one who had been fighting down his feelings for the older wolf, Peter really had changed and alongside that so had Stiles' feelings. He decided to bite the bullet and told Derek this and after an in-depth conversation they decided to go to Peter's apartment and talk things through. Later that same night when the three of them were naked and panting on the bed they had finally hashed it all out, working out how they would have a relationship together and setting down some ground rules; the biggest one being that it wasn't going to be immediately perfect and they would communicate and support each other when things got difficult. 

Stiles had told his dad, with both his boyfriends consent, almost immediately; their relationship had taken a lot of hits when Stiles was hiding the supernatural from him and he didn't want to go through that again, the sheriff seemed to take it better than anyone which was such a surprise to Stiles he practically argued against his own relationship.

"but dad Peter is a murderer" "Stiles he was overcoming severe trauma and wasn't in his right mind you can't hold that against him"

"but dad they are both werewolves" "the amount of trouble you get in son having two super humans looking out for you is probably a good thing" 

"But dad Peter and Derek are in a relationship with one another and Peter is technically Derek's uncle" "Stiles, they are werewolves, it wasn't that long ago that Jackson kid from your school was turning into a giant lizard and you were recently possessed by some kind of psychopathic fox spirit I really don't think minor incest is the biggest issue in your life right now"

".....he's nearly your age" oh wow, yep, apparently that was the one. When Stiles had managed to calm his father down and maybe bribe him a little bit with junk food he said that whilst he supported Stiles there was still going to be an adjustment period and he may get things wrong sometimes, they both mentally replayed the 'not dressed like that moment' from a few years previous, but overall he just wanted Stiles to be safe and happy.

The following November, when the phone rang and Amanda invited them for Christmas dinner, Stiles was more than eager to accept the invitation but of course things were never that straight forward as the invitation was also for Derek. When Noah told him this Stiles looked at his dad in wide eyed horror. 

"I'm not leaving Peter alone on Christmas!" The sheriff raised his hands in a placating gesture, "I am not suggesting that for one minute Stiles but I wasn't sure how you wanted to handle this situation so I just told Amanda I would double check plans with you before we could agree" Stiles scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed, he didn't think that anyone would be openly hostile about his relationship but he wasn't sure if he was ready to share it with the outside world he vowed to his dad that he would talk to Peter and Derek before the end of the week and report back their decision. 

Talking to the wolves proved to be not at all helpful, why did his boyfriends have to be so supportive all the time??, after nearly an hour of Stiles explaining the situation and discussing all the pros and cons of every available outcome they both said that it was 'up to him' and they were happy 'no matter what he decided' which would be great if he could decide anything! in the end Stiles told his dad that he wouldn't be attending Christmas at Amanda's unless the invitation was for Derek and Peter and that he wanted to explain their situation in person with everyone present that way he could answer any questions and not have to repeat himself. He only managed to decide that because his dad asked for his answer and he panicked, but it all worked out in the end as Noah phoned Amanda and they were set to arrive on Christmas day. 

Three days before Christmas and Derek was climbing through Stiles' bedroom window, one look at his face set off the alarm bells. "what? what could possibly be going wrong now??" Stiles demanded in weary resignation, it turns out that now there was a territory dispute between two packs in New York and they wanted Derek to come in as an impartial judge, it would take a few days to resolve but if he didn't go it could end in blood shed. Stiles understood, he really did, of course Derek should go and he made it abundantly clear to Derek that he wasn't angry and he would see him when he got back. Watching Derek climb out of his window and drop to the grass below Stiles couldn't stop a small amount of bitter resentment rise up, why couldn't even the simplest things just go according to plan? now he had to reassess the entire arrangement for Christmas day and of course his loving, caring and oh so supportive boyfriends were absolutely no fucking use!

"I don't know what to tell you kiddo" Noah said as they sat at the table later that day "at the end of the day it is up to you boys..." Stiles could tell his dad had more to say on the matter by the way he trailed off. "Dad I really need your help on this, I promise there is no right or wrong answer, your input could make all the difference"

Sighing Noah stood "You know I support you boys..." Stiles nodded and smiled encouragingly "It's just that this is unchartered territory, I keep thinking I am used to it and then another 'first' crops up and this will be the first family Christmas since you entered into this relationship. You know that there are lots of people in the world who are going to have a problem with two men in a relationship never mind three, and I would give anything to protect you from that. I don't think anyone in your mum's family would have a problem with it but I can't say for sure until we tell them and this is the first year since Aggie so emotions are already going to be running high..." Noah trailed off again and looked at Stiles clearly nervous of his reaction. 

"I think you're right dad, I want to tell them about our relationship but maybe this particular Christmas isn't the right time. I will talk to Derek and Peter and then after Christmas we can find a way to tell everyone" Stiles stood up to peck his dad on the cheek before heading out to Peter's apartment, hoping they could skype with Derek before it got too late. 

Christmas morning found the sheriffs police cruiser pulling up outside a moderate suburban house where a rosy cheeked woman was there to greet them. Peter shot Stiles a smirk before following the sheriff up the steps to the door and Stiles groaned internally, he really hoped Peter remembered to behave! As they were ushered inside Stiles was transported back to the same moment two years prior only this time Peter was playing the part of Derek. They were ushered in to the same hall (right down to the decorations) where David materialised at Amanda's call and taken away their bags and coats and they were ushered into the sitting room where Carris and James were curled together waiting to greet them. 

"Hi I am Carris and this is my boyfriend James" she said with a dazzling smile and reached out to shake Peter's hand (Stiles wondered why Derek hadn't received this warm greeting). 

Peter returned the smile "Hi I'm Peter..." 

"PARKER!" Stiles yelped slightly louder than necessary "This is Peter Parker, he's a lawyer, works with dad isn't that right dad? anyway he was going to be alone this Christmas so we invited him to join us because people do that all the time with their colleagues and um friends yep their friends, dad and Peter are friends and colleagues, he's a lawyer did I mention that?" Stiles managed to stop his rambling when he spotted the incredulous look Carris was shooting him and the amused smirk Peter was sending his way. 

James glanced up at Peter "Peter Parker as in...Batman?"

Stiles gasped and clutched his chest "First of all fuck you it's Spiderman and second of all that's his name, they had to get names from somewhere and with so many people in the world no name is completely genuine!" before he could dig himself further into a hole Stiles excused himself to get a drink, immediately Peter offered to help and followed Stiles from the room. 

"What was that all about?" Peter murmured to Stiles when they were alone, failing to keep the amusement from his voice. 

"Well I couldn't let you say Hale could I? they know that's Derek's last name and all of a sudden we have a million questions to answer about why you aren't spending Christmas together and then we have no hope of ever telling them we are together because we can't just play off the incest by saying 'it's ok they aren't even HUMAN'" Stiles hissed in response trying to keep his voice under control to avoid being over heard. 

"And god forbid I just introduce myself as Peter, no you had to turn me into Batman" 

"SPIDERMAN" Stiles snapped indignantly following Peter back into the sitting room. As they entered Stiles saw that Amanda and David had joined them, Peter sat himself down next to the sheriff and held out a glass tumbler.

"Apologies Noah I failed to ask what you wanted to drink, so I just bought you your usual drink I hope that is acceptable" Peter had to fight down the urge to react to Amanda's words, spoken so quietly to David that he wouldn't have even heard them if he didn't have heightened senses. 

"so sweet, he even knows his drink, remember Noah's drink was one of the few things Claudia could remember at the end" 

Stiles had just finished settling himself on the other side of Peter when Amanda spoke again, this time loud enough for the entire room to hear. 

"so; Noah, how is everything? anything new you want to tell us about?" Something in Amanda's tone caused a spike of anxiety in Noah's stomach and after all the years in the police force he had learned to trust his gut. "Things are fine thank you Amanda, the same that they were yesterday when I phoned to tell you Derek was sick..." Noah smiled as he spoke but he knew that Amanda wouldn't leave whatever it was there. 

As always the sheriff's gut was right on the money "so; there really is no news you want to share with your family...nothing you want to tell us?" 

"No" the sheriff drew out the word slowly for emphasis "Nothing important to share, what about you Amanda is there something you want to talk about?" 

The change of direction in the questions seemed to catch Amanda off guard, Noah was the sheriff for a reason, "What? no, no we are talking about you Noah and any new occurrences in your life" Amanda smiled sweetly again, clearly expecting a response 

"well sorry to disappoint but there really is nothing new since the last time we spoke. What is this all about" Amanda looked dejected by Noah's continued dismissal of her questions and was just opening her mouth to speak again when David cut in sharply 

"Amanda! let the man be! if he says he's got nothing to tell then he's got nothing to tell" David looked significantly at Amanda who bowed her head "You're right, Sorry Noah just got carried away there" the sheriff hummed in response, clearly not completely sold on Amanda's excuse. Peter had watched the entire exchange with mild amusement until Amanda turned her attention to him, her gaze calculating almost weighing Peter where he sat, causing him to sit straighter in his seat.

"So, Peter, Stiles and Noah said you would be alone this year. Does your family not live locally?" Peter allowed a beat to pass before he responded, using the opportunity to analyse Amanda in return and distantly note that David had bowed his head in a resigned defeat. 

"No unfortunately the large majority of my family have passed away and I am not on good terms with the most of the few that are left. There is one member of my family that I am very close with but unfortunately they were unavailable this year". Stiles groaned at the thinly veiled joke about how close he and Derek were and really hoped they could change the topic; unfortunately Amanda appeared to want the exact opposite. 

"Oh that is a shame and no romantic interest in your life to come to your rescue?" Amanda probed, keeping her tone light as if to shroud the invasive questioning in polite conversation. 

"Actually yes I am seeing someone, we have known each other awhile but our relationship has only just...progressed" Peter smiled and took a sip from his drink, not once breaking his gaze from where it rested on Amanda. 

"That is lovely" Amanda cooed "and is she with family today" there was such a heavy emphasis on the word she that it was impossible to miss what Amanda was asking, even Aggie knew what Amanda was asking and she'd been dead over a year!

"He actually" Peter replied apparently as cool as ever but Stiles knew him well enough to spot the slight tension in his jaw betraying his discomfort with the conversation. "He is with family this year, things aren't exactly clear cut with us as there is a few years age gap between us and he didn't know how is family would respond to my presence, it would be rather unexpected for them" 

"PETER" Noah cut in sharply, glaring a warning at Peter who raised his hands in mock surrender. 

"Well that is very interesting" Amanda was doing her best Cheshire cat impression and turned her gaze to Stiles who groaned inwardly and sunk lower in her chair. What was with her today? she was acting like a blood hound that had got a sent! 

"Stiles how are you and that lovely Derek boy? it's a shame he couldn't make it today" Stiles just managed to grunt out a combination of yep and fine when the oven timer beeped announcing that food would be ready. Stiles jumped from his seat and was out the door with a speed and grace that no one knew he possessed. He was just pulling out the chair between Peter and his dad when a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to knock the chair into the table in surprise. 

"Stiles sweetie" Amanda purred in that sickly sweet voice she seemed to have adopted "why don't you and your dad swap places, I'm sure he will be much happier sat at the head of the table" Amanda looked expectantly at the Stilinski men, Stiles really wanted to protest but he had no idea how to justify it and based on his dad's impression of a goldfish the sheriff was out of ideas too. Stiles gave in and moved to change places with his dad, glancing over apologetically as he sat down in his new position directly opposite Peter. All three man sat awkwardly for a moment before Carris, who was sat on the other side of Stiles, offered the other end of her cracker to be pulled; soon they were relaxing in their assigned seats and exchanging terrible jokes whilst wearing even worse hats (yes even Peter donned a paper crown). Stiles was just settling back into the rhythm of things when he felt a solid, warm, pressure on his ankle; glancing across the table Stiles saw Peter was supposedly engrossed in the cheap 'magic' trick from inside his cracker but the small smile that tugged at his lips gave him away immediately. As the foot stroking Stiles calf moved higher, slowly grazing his thigh and quickly heading to more sensitive areas, Peter had to slide down slightly in his chair; the couple were just becoming engrossed in their private moments when Amanda walked up behind Peter. Catching Peter by surprise he snatched his foot back and sat up sharply, inadvertently knocking the table in his haste and causing the sheriff to jerk in surprise. Amanda glanced between the two older men before smiling slightly and heaping turkey meat onto their plates, when she walked away without another word on the situation Stiles released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and diligently ignored his fathers weighted glare. 

The rest of the meal passed without note, filled with lots of food and far too much wine (for the humans at least) Peter was just allowing himself to enjoy the frivolity of the day when Stiles rose from his seat, he subtly gestured with his phone and mouthed one word 'Scott' before heading outside to take the call. Peter allowed himself to be drawn into a debate between David and James who apparently needed a legal opinion to decide the winner, something about the amount of 'damage' caused in a new action movie and the legal ramifications, definitely the type of conversation that only occurs after a few too many drinks. Peter was just thinking that Stiles would really enjoy this conversation when he heard a faint clink of a dish next to him, as with many things in a werewolves life he simply filtered it out as back ground noise along with the strange 'click' sound. As an all too familiar whoosh filled his ears followed by a slight heat reaching the left side of his face Peter reacted purely on instinct. 

The next thing Peter was aware of he was stood panting approximately six feet away from the table, with his back towards everyone gathered there. As he tried to regulate his breathing and reign in the shift that was clawing at the surface he felt the warm pressure of a hand between his shoulder blades, feeling more grounded he allowed himself to lean back into Stiles' touch only to realise that the hand was far to large to belong to Stiles. Turning his head he locked eyes with the Sheriff who was leant close and murmuring something to Peter, focusing further Peter realised the Sheriff was asking if he was ok. Peter turned to face the room just as Stiles walked through the doorway, on look at Peter's face caused Stiles to falter, turning slightly as if he intended to go to Peter's side only to be stopped when Peter spoke. 

"Apologies, I once experienced a rather nasty burn and I was startled, James I believe we were just discussing whether Bruce Banner would be liable for damage caused by the Hulk" Peter returned to the table as Stiles sat down opposite him, he felt Stiles nudge his foot with his own a clear unspoken question.

"are you ok?" Peter nudged Stiles foot in return before caressing his ankle once "I am fine"

The rest of the day passed without incidence excluding the one gut wrenching moment that Stiles was regaling David and Amanda with a story about his dad attempting to hide an entire pack of cooked bacon to prevent Stiles confiscating it whilst Derek had watched in amusement, before he could sensor himself he embarked on the next half of the tale.

"So then Peter comes down still half asleep and...and..." Stiles' words caught up with him and he stumbled to a halt glancing between Peter and his dad for help, bizarrely it was Amanda who came to his rescue speaking as if there was nothing out of the ordinary had been said.

"So what did he do?"

"He snatched the entire pack and crammed it in his mouth so we had to stop arguing about it" Stiles mumbled, David and Amanda snorted and relayed a similar story of walking in to an argument between Carris and James over pop-tarts whilst Stiles mouthed an apology towards his dad and Peter. 

By the time the sheriff was stretching and yawning, intent to drive home before he became too tired, the celebrations were beginning to draw to a close. Exchanging farewells and hugs Amanda drew Noah in one last time.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night, we have a double bed spare for you and Peter" The Sheriff paused for a moment before realising she intended for Stiles, the youngest and shortest of the party, to sleep on the sofa leaving the only other two sleeping areas available being a bed for the older men. 

"no, thank you Amanda but we really need to get home" With that the men excited the house and climbed into the cruiser, Noah behind the wheel. They were just pulling out of the driveway when Peter spoke, staring blankly out the window. 

"why my dear sheriff I do believe Amanda thinks we are fucking"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so right now I have one more instalment for this particular story line but there will be other stories in the series with different members of the pack. I can't guarantee that none of the future stories wont directly contradict each other but I will state if they should be considered completely separate. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank for reading
> 
>  
> 
> Comments etc always welcome!


End file.
